


To Talk of Miseltoe

by chrissygeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Pike, M/M, miseltoe, shovel-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  on lj.  Original prompt says it best:  Chris Pike spies Bones kissing Jim under the mistletoe. He has a sitdown talk with the good doctor on his intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Talk of Miseltoe

Chris Pike was used to various displays of affection among Starfleet’s campus.  Gentle touches to full-on make sessions from cadets and professors alike, he had pretty much seen them all and most did not bother him.  He would good naturedly shake his head when he would see unsuspecting couples.  But he decided there were two times of the year that saw more action than others, however.  The first was Valentine’s Day, where not even the threat of an imminent attack by Romulans could deter the most infatuated couples.

The other affection-filled holiday consisted of Christmas- and the whole month leading up to it.  Chris was not naive enough to believe that stress from exams and the end of the semester did not play a role in increased displays of affection.  In fact, he knew from personal experience it did.  But inevitably someone would remember an old holiday custom of hanging mistletoe-that evergreen parasite of trees-and then try to kiss as many people as possible.

Chris usually didn’t pay much attention to who was dating-or something more- whom.  He was a Starfleet Captain; he didn’t have that kind of time.  But one day, making his way to the cafeteria after a particularly grueling combat training session, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jim Kirk pull a seemingly unwilling Leonard McCoy under the mistletoe hanging from the campus clock tower.  He watched as Jim settled his hands on Leonard’s shoulders to pull them closer together.  He saw McCoy’s lips draw up in a half smile just as Jim’s lips captured McCoy’s.

That’s all it was; just a small brush of lips and the two laughing cadets joined the crowd, heading off in opposite directions, Jim was headed to one of his tactical classes and McCoy to work at the clinic, if Pike remembered their schedules correctly.

 Chris stood there a moment longer, unsure of his feelings about the situation.  During his time at the Academy, he’d come to think of Jim as a son.  He took more than a passing interest in Jim’s classes and his life.  If McCoy was making serious designs on Jim, he needed to have a discussion with the good doctor.

And if he got to torture the man in the process?  So much the better.

_To:  McCoy, Leonard < _ [ _lmccoy@starfleet.gov_ ](mailto:lmccoy@starfleet.gov) _ >_

_From:  Pike, Christopher < _ [ _cpike@starfleet.gov_ ](mailto:cpike@starfleet.gov) _ >_

_Cadet McCoy,_

_Your presence is required on December 9 th, at 0800.  _

At 0810, Leonard McCoy walked into Captain Pike’s office.  He tried not to show that he was nervous, but Chris could see right through the act.

Leonard had no idea why a Command track advisor would want to speak to him, since he was on the Medical track.  The only reason he could think of was Jim.  He knew that Pike was Jim’s advisor and had gotten his friend out of more than one mishap that would have gotten many cadets suspended or expelled.  He looked over to Pike’s desk to see that the captain was leaning back in his chair, hands steepled in front of his face, with one ankle crossed over the other knee. Leonard suddenly got the feeling that he was being measured and sized up. 

Chris gazed intently at Leonard for another tense moment, and then nodded toward the chair in front of his desk.  Leonard sat and raised his eyebrow. 

Pike stayed quiet for a few moments more.  “Jim’s had a difficult life,” he said, waiting to see how McCoy would react.  He could see emotion playing across the doctor’s face-a good sign.  Seeing that emotion meant that McCoy had a connection, a bond with Jim and McCoy would not take advantage of or use Jim for his personal gain. 

“I wonder, _Captain_ ,” McCoy drawled, “how much do _you_ know about Jim’s life?  Do you know about the scared little boy that turned into the rebellious teenager?  Do you know _why_ he became that way?  My suggestion?  Don’t talk to me about Jim Kirk without knowing more than you do.  He’s a damn good kid and will make Starfleet proud as a captain.  Now.  If you will excuse me, I have rounds to make.”  He stood and stalked to the door.

“McCoy?” 

At the use of his name, Leonard turned around; hands balled into fists at his side and his face a mask of indifference. 

“I know more than you think.  But I like you.  You’re good for him.  So I’m only going to suggest this once.  If you break his heart?  I’ll break your face.  Now go find him and kiss him under the mistletoe again.  Dismissed.”

Leonard hesitated with his hand on his door, looking back at Pike.  An understanding passed between them and as the door closed, Pike could hear McCoy mumble, “I hate that infernal stuff.”  Pike smiled and knew his boys would spend a happy holiday break kissing under the mistletoe.

Not two hours later, Pike walked through the campus lobby to see more mistletoe.  He glanced around and saw Jim and McCoy locked in a sweet embrace.  He leaned against the doorframe and smiled.  


End file.
